


Read a big book, Buy a suit and talk the pretty talk

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Grell has multiple crushes ok, Law AU, M/M, no one dies! yay, probably got something wrong, very little law mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy law AU drabble.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Everyone tuned out of Ronnie's excited rant about what a cool and powerful 'justice league' they could be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read a big book, Buy a suit and talk the pretty talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' happy drabble where everyone is involved in law in some way, just to spruce it up a little.
> 
> Beta'd by [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)  
> As my Beta reader She has been helping me with the writing of Alan and i'm happy to say there will be more on the way soon.

It was their monthly meet up, turns out working law jobs doesn't offer a whole lot of free time per week to catch up with other workers of the law. This month was at Alan's, soon to be Alan's and Eric's, flat. 

"It's always so tidy and organised here." Ronnie stated before shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth. "Ugh Ron you're disgusting" Grell said as she moved away from him slightly-fearing for her new expensive coat. "I don't want your pizza stains anywhere near my coat." she warned. "Surely you should take it off then, to keep it clean whilst you eat?" Will suggested, always the one to point out where Grell could do better. "Oo! Will are you asking me to strip!?" "No!" Eric yelled before Grell could continue. "Nobody is asking for that." He added before relaxing back into the sofa he and Alan were occupying. Grell sagged but kept talking. "I am not taking my coat off, some of us can eat without making a mess." she finished, casting Ronnie a side look. "What?" He manged to ask around a mouthful of pizza. "Ugh."

Eric motioned to Grell's coat. "What's with the flashy coat anyways? Ain't that a bit pricey for a paralegal?" He asked, his tone kept neutral on the word paralegal. In the law setting there was a hierarchy: judge, lawyer, paralegal, and Grell and Ronnie hated it. They were always looked down upon, bossed around or generally just considered to be lesser at practising law. In Ronnie's case he was in no way ready to be a lawyer and was perfectly happy that way, but for Grell she graduated top of her class from one of the most respected law schools in the country, she chose to be a paralegal and chooses to stay one. Grell flipped her hair and tried not to grin. "My boss got me it, as a sort of thank you for all the late hours I've had to pull, and trust me-the cost of this coat was pocket change for that woman." Ronnie wolfed down his current slice of pizza and spoke. "Yeah, but you also have the biggest crush on her going―how longs it been now? A year? Two?" He teased, Grell shoving him over and pouting. "I don't have a crush on her!" Eric smiled and joined in. "So that's your boss, Will and that bloke who you were totally smitten with after 1 minute in the room with him." Ronnie frowned, "Which one was that?" He asked. "You know. The devilish one, Mr. Goodlooks? What was his name...Simon..no..S..seb.." Alan butted in with a curt "Sebastian." "That's the one!" Eric yelled. Will made a face and noise of disgust at the mere mention of the man. 

Eric snorted at Will's reaction but quickly noticed Alan's demeanour and put his arm around him. "What's wrong?" Alan glared at him. "Mr goodlooks?" Eric rolled his eyes and rested his head on Alan's―forcing them to cuddle. "He's got nothing on you darling." He murmured. Grell sighed in annoyance and carefully ate her pizza slices. "How's work been Will? I know you started as a judge this year, how's that?" Alan asked. Will was the first and only one of their group to become a judge and that was pretty impressive considering Will was only in his late twenties. "It's been different, I like it though, it's simultaneously more work and less. I do miss being a lawyer sometimes though." He admitted before sipping his water. Alan hummed in response. "Ronnie, Grell? How's paralegal work?" He asked. It was strange that considering they were all agents of the law that they didn't work together. Even Ronnie and Grell were at different firms. Eric and Alan who were soon to start living together had started speaking of working together. Eric knew he could pull some strings and get Alan as his permanent partner in court. And if they were married..well there would be certain perks and privileges to married attorneys. Grell shrugged and let Ronnie answer. "It's tough! You guys may think we are below you but useful but you don't see how much work we do! Everything lawyers need they come to us and expect it perfectly done in the very same minute they walked though the door. I'm close to getting an office though." 

Alan frowned and spoke softly. "We don't see you as beneath us, you both do such tremendous work you both deserve the best." Eric lifted his glass of scotch. "To Ronnie getting an office, to Will getting paid to judge people, his number one hobby, and to Grell and her boss-may she shower you with expensive clothing." Everyone laughed (apart from Will who stopped frowning) and clinked glasses and cups. Ronnie spoke up. "Oh my god, can you imagine if we all worked a case together!? We'd be unstoppable! It'd be so cool!" Everyone tuned out of Ronnie's excited rant about what a cool and powerful 'justice league' they could be.  
That's why the kid didn't have an office yet.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? please? :)


End file.
